My Cousin's Boyfriend is My ExLover
by Luv4Dasey
Summary: I'm going to try this story again. Last time it didn't get many reviews, but lets see if it can this time! Summary inside. DASEY! Oh and Verek[Victoria and Derek] Set in the future...
1. Chapter 1

**Plot/Summary: **Derek and Casey had become friends after putting all differences aside in their senior year. They even went to the same college. Derek because he had a hockey scholarship there and they did not check his grades like the other colleges and Casey because they had a great business course (also she didn't trust Derek to stay in his work and not party. She was his college mommy). After dating…um…I mean 'hanging out', they decided to give each other a chance. Casey got into jealousy mode when she saw Derek talking to a group of girls after hockey practice and it didn't help that he called hesitated before saying 'I love you', talked about the next girl he was going to sleep with, or calling her an attention whore. Casey is through with Derek now right…**WRONG**! 4 years later, It turns out after Vicky…er I mean…Victoria had their make-out section, Edwin left and didn't stay to see that he brought her to his room and hit a home run. Victoria was pregnant but did not have the heart to tell Derek…well, until now. As irresponsible as Casey claims Derek is, Derek wanted to care for his baby and drops out of school with no place or money to help Victoria who has no place of her own. Whose house can they live at without telling Nora and George…possibly Casey's…?

**A/N:** I have not seen anyone do a plot like this out of all the fan fictions I have read. This idea popped in my head and I was laughing at how many things I could do with it. I'm going to try to make this a good fiction. Belly Dance Around My Heart is on hiatus because I really didn't know what I could do with it and the plot is a little common, but this…this is a classic! Oh and I'll try to limit my…strong vocabulary even though it is rated teen.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LWD or the cast and crew that plays the characters. I also do not own TIME magazine(you'll see why I added that later) or…anything…well besides Alexandria, Damian, Her roommate and her roommate's dad.

**Flashback**

_Derek walked through the door of his college room with an angry Casey behind him._

"_Oh come on Derek! They were like…a pack of animals attacking their prey with their claws, but using the wrong colored fingernail polish." Casey exclaimed plopping down on his bed. _

_Derek rolled his eyes. This wasn't the only time Casey had been jealous of the other girls surrounding Derek with their blond, brunette, and red hair twirling their finger around it to make them look…well he thought it was to make them look easy and boy did it! That's why he fell for Casey. She wasn't easy…not even the slightest bit. She always kept him on his toes._

"_Casey, the difference between you and them is that you don't have to attack me because you already have me" He said in a low voice kissing Casey slightly on the lips putting his hand around her. She smiled. _

_Derek and Casey have gotten so much closer after they saw how much difficulty they were putting on their siblings and parents with their arguing. They decided to call it truce in their senior year so they can both enjoy it with no strings or strand attached. Derek really didn't want to hold up his end at the beginning, but after spending more time with Casey, he realized that they had more in common than he had thought besides you know…hating each other._

_For instance, they both like skating. Derek around the hockey rink releasing stress, anger, and not to mention to release the sexy beast within to all the ladies. Casey just to get away from the world and to create her own. Derek made bad grades to impress girls and to get them to help him study even though he was smart enough to know that most of their answers were wrong! Casey made good grades to impress her mom and to get her to stop worrying about her even though she knew her mom still did. Most importantly, Derek and Casey both gave up fighting for a better environment around their little siblings and also, to let their parents know that they are ok with the new family…even though it is a wreck._

"_I know Derek its just well we don't see each other much and…" Casey's voice trailed off because Derek cut in. "Each other much? Case, we see each other more than a married couple living together in a one room house!" Derek said chuckling. Casey shrugged her shoulders so Derek's hand slid off and got up to look at him. 'What are you saying?" She said on the verge of tears. "That too much of me is a bad thing?" Derek looked at Casey in amazement at how she can take the simplest statement and turn it into an insult. When he saw her eyes glisten with water waiting to fall out he grabbed the nearest pillow, pulled it over his face and screamed._

_About a minute later he threw the pillow back on his bed. He looked up at Casey and saw that she was giggling a little. "Derek how childish" She said now really laughing going to hug Derek. Derek smirked. To keep Casey from arguing with him, he would do the funniest thing possible so it would make her laugh and so she can forget about what they were fighting about. Casey then wiped her eyes and sat on his computer chair. "Ok, so I get a little carried away at times…" Casey said sighing. "A little?" Derek asked playfully making her chuckle. "Ok, so I get a lot carried away, but its because I love you." She said smiling._

_Derek looked at her as if she had just committed the biggest crime and told him about it. Casey was not amused by this look. "Derek...I just said I love you and all you can do is…stare?" She asked getting worked up again. "I…I…lo…like…I" Derek scratched his head. He couldn't believe he couldn't say it. He has said it to many other girls, but never did he mean it! "DEREK! You don't love me? I mean you had no trouble saying that to any other girl, but you can't say it to me?" Casey asked no longer wanting to hold back her tears from earlier. 'There she goes again…' he thought. '…bringing up finished relationships to our own!' "So what am I just another hockey groupie? A slut in your…your game? Was I being a fool dating you?" She asked in between sobs. _

_That is it. He couldn't take it anymore! One minute she's cool, the next minute she's not? What the fuck is wrong with her? "Casey, you know damn well you aren't a groupie or a slut. We haven't even had sex yet!" He added raising his voice with every word._

"_So what, your waiting until we do? So you can get in my pants and then…leave me for someone else because I'm not good enough for Mr. Derek Venturi? Who's next on your list to fuck. Claire? Ariel? What about Rebecca? She seems to have the art for everything!" Casey through up her arms and got out of the chair._

_Derek rolled his eyes. Enough was enough. He didn't care that the door was wide open and that some people stopped and stared. He got up and walked around her and yelled, "You know what? Maybe Rebecca is next. Shit, Deana has a nice ass what about her Casey, you think she should be next?" He said now directly in front of Casey. She didn't say anything just swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "No suggestions Casey because hey, you were throwing out options a minute ago and they weren't pretty bad either!"_

_Casey pushed him away and said "You know what Derek, this conversation wouldn't have to be like this IF YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID I LOVE YOU! But wait, that would mean he would have to care about someone other than his GOD DAMNED SELF!"_

"_I only care about myself? Oh wow Casey GROW THE HELL UP! This conversation has nothing to do with saying I love you! No, its about you being a BIG FAT ATTENTION WHORE! Look, someone's flirting with my man! He's going to automatically look up her skirt? When are you going to wake up Princess? The world is made up of many people and everyone in it isn't named Casey, but of course, Casey thinks so. She yells for one minute, I make her happy, then she finds something else to yell about. Now I'm asking myself how do I do it? How do I put up with someone as aggregating and SELF-CENTERED as you?" He wanted to bite back every word he had said. Looking at her face, he knew it really had surprised and hurt her._

"_Casey look I-" He started. "No Derek, I get it. Maybe I am a little self-centered or want a lot of attention…" She stated. Derek was surprised. Maybe what he had said helped his relationship! He was about to smile when she finished up with, "…and maybe you just don't have the time or don't care to give it to me." His face dropped. His heart stopped. He then saw what she was trying to say. "No Case. I…no…I" He felt as if he couldn't breath. He had never felt this way when a girl was about to leave him, even if it was just 2 others. _

_Casey wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket. "No Derek. Don't explain. Don't…don't take back what you said because I've already heard it. No reason to take it back huh?" She said not able to stop another line of tears running down her face. "Hey maybe this was suppose to happen. Maybe I'm suppose to take the job offer." She put on a fake smile._

_Derek felt like dieing right there right then. Casey's roommate's step dad owns a magazine business that is slowly developing. When her roommate invited Casey, Derek, Alexandria, and Damian down to visit her family, her step dad picked Casey from the bunch and said that she had an excellent face and body structure to be a model. Casey had thanked him, but said she was more into owning a business and not having a business own her. He had gave her an opportunity to run a little of the modeling selection of the business, but she simply said no even though everyone had said go for it. He gave her a card and said think about it. She had liked the idea even if she said no. This was a once in a million chance thrown at her, but she saw how Derek's face dropped when he said she had to stay in New York for it._

"_Casey come on..we..can ta-lk about this!" This was the first time Derek was on the verge of tears since he found out his mother died 3 years ago. Casey threw her hands up in the air. "We did talk Derek. For the first time we talked without you doing something silly to make me laugh and forget. We talked it through only to find out that we…" She closed her eyes still letting the tears flow. Now Derek didn't care, he let tears leap from his eyes unto his chin. "Don't say it Case!" Casey walked to his door and was about to walk out when he got up, stood behind her and said "Case, I love you." She didn't even turn around. She stood there in place before finally stating: _

"_We had to break up until you could say it. How long will it take before you mean it? _

**A/N: I know this is very short, but all of them aren't going to be. This is just to show you the reason they broke up. I think its blah. I could have done better, but I want to write the second chapter in Victoria's POV with a little of Derek's. Its going to get better, don't worry!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Same really, but thank you for the reviews! I don't care how many I get as long as I know I'm not writing this story for my health, but people are really getting in to it! Also sorry it took a while, just starting High School so…yeah :D I'll update quicker cause chapter 3 and 4 is already written.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LWD or the cast and crew that plays the characters. I own everything and everyone who is not in the LWD show though!

**Victoria's POV**

"Derek, what was I suppose to do?" I asked standing before my child's father.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO TELL ME WHEN YOU FOUND OUT!" Derek exclaimed. I pointed to a bedroom door and told him to cool it. After that, he sort of calmed down. "I mean, I don't know about anyone else, but I sure as hell would like to know if I have a 5 year old daughter running around the place!"

I plopped down on the sofa and started sobbing. I wanted to tell him…really I did, but I didn't know he was going to be so concerned...I mean, I only knew him for 48 hours and he was a good seducer (not that I'm a whore or anything.)

"I just…. I didn't know how to tell you. With Aunt Nora and your dad and Casey most of all. She would have probably rubbed it in my face."

For some reason the mention of Casey made Derek's face blank out like it had no feeling. I guess because living under a roof with her tormented him for life with her perfectness!

I waved my hand in his face and asked if he was alright. He sort of seemed…dead. Like someone had came down and sucked the life out of him.

When he got back the feeling he sat down beside me and asked, "How come I've never heard about this? I mean I know you've never gave a damn to tell me, but wouldn't have your mom and step-dad have told Nora?

I wiped my tears off with my sleeves and turned away. "Well, three months after we….we you know…did it, I started having morning sickness a little too much. I bought a pregnancy test one day knowing that it was positive, but having the slightest hope that it wasn't. I mean I love Deranda very much and I'll hurt anyone who calls her a mistake, but….I was so young Derek."

He nodded like he understood, but deep down, I knew he didn't. No one could have understood the pain I went through. You wouldn't know unless you lived it yourself, but I continued the story anyway.

"I knew then that I had to get away. I couldn't handle all the people staring at me after I had started to show because that would mean my mom would see eventually. I was going to call you. I kept picking up the phone, but always putting it back down. I was scared…scared you didn't even care, so I had to think of another plan. I told my mom I wanted to move with my real dad. She had asked why, but I just told her that I missed him which I didn't. He's a rich accountant with another wife and daughter and he couldn't care less about me, but she bought my excuse anyway. I packed up and headed down to Toronto. I knocked on his door and he laughed…he laughed at me, but for some reason he let me in. I enrolled in school until the baby came and then, since I was 16, I dropped out and got a job. I thought I had it under control until one day my dad got really drunk and he just started to hit me and…and" I put my head in my hands. I was getting a major headache.

"You don't have to tell me." Derek concerned as he rubbed my back.

"No Derek…not telling you has brought me down to this…this pile of shit I'm living in which I can't afford anyway. You had…HAVE the right to know. To make a long story short he tried to rape me in front of my 3 year old so I grabbed a vase and knocked it upside his head. I packed whatever I could and we ran. I swore to myself and to my daughter I would never EVER put or let my child in an environment like that again. She didn't deserve it" I said now full of tears. "She doesn't deserve this kind of life. Every school she transfers out of, she gets into it and does really well. She makes friends that she has to leave behind. Why? Because of my selfish actions…She should have better!" I sobbed.

"No Victoria, YOU deserve better. Both you and Deranda shouldn't have gone through any of that! No one deserves that! He's a waste of a dick and for that he will get his karma. I'll drop out of my last year…I'll get two jobs, I will do whatever it takes because its not only your child…its OUR child.!"

Hearing those words make me smile. Derek was a responsible, respectful man and the only thing I did was keep him from his own daughter. I felt a little guilty…ok a lot guilty. I kissed him softly on the lips and whispered a thank you.

I heard a knock on the door and quickly turned around to see a note being slid under. I opened it up only to see an eviction notice. My jaw dropped and tears were ready to be rolled down my eyes. I guess Derek saw and came over and stood behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me and whispered it will be ok. That's all good and great, the words I mean, but when it came down to it, I knew it wasn't going to be.

"Ok Derek? Oh yeah its going to be fine and dandy!" I scooted his arm off of me and threw down the letter. "We have no place to live and I can't go back to that shelter…I just don't know who to turn to!"

"You can turn to me! You might think that you're the only one in this, but I already said were in this together. You didn't have sex by yourself…well…you did before we both…but um we both got into this so were going to come out together!" He said grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.

I have to admit. Derek is one of a kind. He's really have changed and so have I. I feel pained because the only reason I even hooked up with Derek was to bother Casey. I knew she liked him. She didn't even have to tell me(not that she would have anyway, but you get the point) and I knew deep down Derek cared about her too, but Casey always wins! She's so pretty! She's so smart! She is so…unlike me. That night I told her how I felt, how I was jealous of her and she just laughed and said "You have nothing to be jealous about" but I really did.

"Look on the bright side, our daughter is named after your one and only!" Derek scoffed putting on a side smirk. I laughed and hugged Derek tightly.

**Derek's POV**

I'm scared to death. When Victoria told me I have a daughter, I didn't know what to do or think! The first thing that came to mind was that it was impossible…but no…it was possible…more than possible…it was real.

As I hug her I can only think of small sentences with a lot of meaning like "Its going to be ok." Or "Everything's alright." But hey, I'm not stupid…every thing is not ok!

"We still haven't figured out where we were going to stay" She said burring her head in my chest.

Some options came to my head, but then I quickly turned them down.

I could ask Sam, but him and Kendra(yes, my ex) have a one bedroom apartment across from their school and it wouldn't be enough room. Plus, we aren't as close as we were before…not after he started dating my ex(which I think I was kinda mean because I did date his ex)

The next names were my dad and Nora. No way!!! They find out and they would flip! They can't know that I'm not going to university or they would kill me plus the child may add on extra anger! Now I can understand why Victoria didn't tell me at first. We'll let them know later…like when she enrolls in college…or graduates from college…or when she's married. Just not now.

"Derek, this is harder than anticipated." She stressed as she flopped on the sofa once again.

That's when she popped in my head…the girl I loved…LOVE today and forever more…the day when I said the words 'I love you' I meant it…the girl who walked out of my heart but not my mind.

I sat next to Victoria on the sofa and grabbed and squeezed the remote. I looked at her clock. 4:37 pm. 'Well, faith is turning me this way.' I thought. I squeezed the remote a little more and turned to Victoria.

"I think I know someone." I said a little below a whisper.

I saw her eyes light up with joy. "Who?" She had asked. Why…why that question.

Instead of the word of mouth, I turned the T.V until I found my destination.

"No way!" she exclaimed throwing her head back.

**A/N: **Hehe, so anyways. How did you like it? Short, but I think it was detailed enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **See last chapter's disclaimer...

**Everything in BOLD is a FLASHBACK!**

**Casey's POV**

I put on a fake smile as I enter another interview.

Its not like I had a bad career or anything. Really the opposite! I'm a part time model for Fashion Z.I.T.S and regularly talked about in TIME magazine! I'm also head publisher with a section of the business in Z.I.T.S thanks to my best friend, Kiara's dad.

I couldn't believe I was going to pass this opportunity by… Well, yes I can and maybe I shouldn't think about it either.

I whipped the tears that were streaming to fall before they messed up my make up.

"_We had to break up until you could say it. How long will it take before you mean it? _

_**I had just left Derek's room with streams of tears running down my face.**_

_**How could he say such a think! Does he not know about my feelings? Does he just not care!**_

_**I paced back and forth only to knock into my desk making notebooks fall. So typically me.**_

_**As I picked up the books, a small business card fell flawlessly until it slightly hit my shoe.**_

_**I picked it up and stared at the card closely.**_

**Fashion Z.I.T.S Magazine Corp.**

**5454 New York Ave.**

**555-2123**

_**I held it up as if it was God himself.**_

_**I was too busy staring at the card to see my roommate walk in and close the door making her way to the side of me.**_

"_**Hey Cas- Casey! Have you been crying what happened? Should I go get Derek? Wait, what is that your holding up?"**_

_**I looked over to her flipping the card around my finger.**_

"_**The answer to all of my problems."**_

Here I am. Four, almost five years later.

Four years, 2 months, sixteen days, three hours, nine minutes and twenty-three seconds later, but who's counting?

There was a knock on the door to my dressing room. "Mrs. McDonald, your on in ten minutes!

I took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. Just because I'm sad on the inside doesn't mean I need to show it on the outside.

I walked out of the door and on the set only to be jumped by make-up 'artist' that put final touches on my face as I walked to the set. They use to be annoying, but you get use to them.

"Ok, I want you to act normal. Smile, look at the camera, don't cross your legs too much, and most importantly, breath.

I put my right arm on Johnny's shoulder. "Take your own advice. I've been interviewed how many times?" I laughed at how nervous he was.

Johnny was a friend to Mr. Mendez and helped the business by investing his time and money the first year of the magazine. He was tall, black smooth hair, tanned skin with the most focused personality ever! He was 26 acting like he was in his mid 40's.

"Ok, relax. Just, have fun and get on stage! Its almost 4:30 and this is live!" He said rushing the make-up people away and pushing me towards the stage.

I took a seat next to my interviewer, Shana Sparks, who also owns her own reality T.V show! She was really popular and its hard to get on her show so Mr. Mendez must have pulled some strings to get me on here.

"Hi, you must be Casey!" She said extending her hand as her blond hair wavering across her face. She had bright hazel eyes that you could not miss and nice physical features as well. She was in her mid 30's but honestly, this woman looked to be my age!

"Hi, pleasure to finally meet you! I watch your shows so I'm really happy to be sitting beside you" I say as I took her offered hand.

"Well, it's really an honor to meet you! You're quite the pretty face now and days!"

I smiled and wavered a thanks before hearing "Ok people, take your places your on in five…four…three" and seeing a mouthed two and one.

"Good afternoon and thanks for tuning in to Sparks Talk! Right here beside me is Casey McDonald…" _signaled applause _"…who is a model for Fashion Z.I.T.S a new popular teen magazine and also one of the head honchos!" Sparks talked in her preppie voice she used every episode.

"So Casey…" She started scooting up in her chair and flipping her hair back slightly. "…how's it going?"

"Its going really well! Um, our magazine has a new headline that might interest female teens cope with problems in high school." I stated with a smile giving an extra prep in my voice, which I really don't think I needed. Its pretty upbeat itself.

"Interesting! Do you think it will help all female teens or just certain ones?"

"I think it can reach out to everyone! We all have different problems, but some problems can obtained the same solution" My hands moved slightly to kind of help my words out a little.

"Very cool, very cool. So, it seems as if the magazine is going great after just merely five years of running. Most magazines don't come out successfully, but Z.I.T.S came out on top." Sparks responded.

She asked me questions after questions until she asked one that I didn't think I can answer with a straight face…make that two.

**Victoria's POV**

"Casey? No way! She's one of the reasons I couldn't let you know. You know how over protective she is!" I exclaimed.

I looked Derek's way which seemed to be glued unto the T.V set.

Every time I mention Casey's name, he goes blank.

Yep, she brainwashed him.

I snapped in front of his face and he looked up with an 'I heard you look'.

"Listen, where else would we go? I lived in a college dorm and there's no way I could keep you and Deranda there!" Derek snapped. "Do you have any better choices? Even if I got two jobs at this very moment, it wouldn't help."

He grabbed the eviction notice. "I can't really get a pay check in three days!"

"Ok, ok…I see your point! I just" I covered my face. "I don't know Derek! I can't tell my mom because she'll tell Aunt Nora and I'm just not ready for that. I guess Casey is our last resort…"

"She was kind of our first." I don't know if he was joking or serious, but as I was about to ask him he shushed me!

**Casey's POV**

"So Casey, what made you want to be apart of Z.I.T.S Magazine? I mean I know its every girls dream job, but I heard through the grapevine that you hesitated before taking the offer." Sparks eyes burned a hole in Casey's face and Casey's heart dropped…no not dropped…stopped.

**Derek's POV**

"So Casey, what made you want to be apart of Z.I.T.S Magazine? I mean I know its every girls dream job, but I heard through the grapevine that you hesitated before taking the offer."

I felt a shot of mix emotions running through my head as I watched Spark interview Casey and even from inside the T.V, he thought she felt them too.

He didn't know if he should feel guilty because she left on a broken heart that HE had broken,

Happy that even though they didn't work out which he wanted more than anything in the World, then and now, but that Casey was living her dream…

Or…

Scared at what she might say because he didn't know if Nora, George, or any of the family members were looking which they possibly were. The only one's that knew about their relationship were Edwin and Lizzie and only because they got suspicious at their behavior during their senior year.

**Casey's POV**

How the hell am I suppose to answer that?

Oh nothing, I just left because the love of my life called me a self-centered attention whore and talked about his future sex life!

"Well…" I started. I'm a really bad liar and being put on the spot like this really wasn't helping.

"I was suffering problems so I looked at the card Mr. Mendez[the starter of Z.I.T.S and managed to escape and start a new." I chocked out ever so…so…believable!

Wow, I lied! Well, not really. I really did have a problem and the card was a sweet escape.

**Derek's POV**

"I was suffering problems so I looked at the card Mr. Mendez[the starter of Z.I.T.S and managed to escape and start a new."

I stared at the screen in pure shock! Did Casey just lie and more importantly, did she do it with a straight face?

It would have impressed me, but then it brought a sad vibe in my stomach. Maybe she was able to because…she had moved on. Something I, Derek Venturi, can't do.

"Derek, the hell is wrong with you?" I heard Victoria say only capturing "boyfriend problem" from the T.V I shushed her again lucky hearing her repeat the question because Casey probably heard Victoria's loud mouth in the T.V!

"Sound serious, boyfriend problem?"

**Casey's POV **

"Sounds serious, boyfriend problem" Spark asked really attentive in what I was saying.

Now how the heck am I suppose to get out of this one?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Let's try to get 10 reviews! I think this chapter is longer than the rest, but its mostly leading out to the suspense in the next two chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LWD or the cast and crew that plays the characters. I only own who and what you don't recognize.

"**Sounds serious, boyfriend problem" Spark asked really attentive in what I was saying."**

**Now how the heck am I suppose to get out of this one?**

**Casey POV**

Wow, I think I'm sweating from the inside.

I can't lie two times in one day. It's a sin that I don't feel like committing. Oh no, I think she's waiting for an answer!

"Well…" I started. If I drag this out maybe I can say it with a straight face or even better, maybe I can move around it…

"Let's just say it was a personal problem and it's in the past. I'm living the future and moving on with my life."

Oh my God! How the hell…I just lied again! Not about the personal problem, but about the moving on with my life. Truth be told, I'm begging for the day where I can.

Aw man, I just committed two sins in one day…that's more than what I do in a year. I'm going to pray tonight.

"Oh well that's great! Glad you're coping with the future and finding anew" Sparks nodded.

**Derek POV**

"Let's just say it was a personal problem and it's in the past. I'm living in the future and moving on with my life"

My jaw dropped and so did my heart. She has moved on. Great! She's mended her heart and I haven't even started the process. This is great…really!

I felt eyes on me so I turned to Victoria. Apparently while I was watching Casey stump on my heart, Deranda woke up.

"Mum, who dat is?" The young girl pointed to me with her left hand while sticking the other one in her mouth.

Wow, she's gorgeous.

Her hair is in the mix of black and dark brown. Her eyes like a heresy bar [like mines and her face resembles her mother.

Looking at my child I can say that this is the first thing I've done right since forever.

"That's your dad Deranda." Victoria said near tears. I don't do tears, but at this moment, I didn't care.

She motioned for me to come over so I stepped in front of Deranda and kneeled down to her height.

"Hi Deranda." I said in a way I would talk to Smarti only this time a little shakier because well, I'm still in shock.

"You're my daddy? I've always wanted one. Johnny said that his daddy takes him fishing and I said ew because fishing gots worms and den Becka said her daddy gives her piggy backs and I said that cool and I wanted one and now I gots one and now I can say I get piggy back rides too only we don't have to go fishing cause of the worms that Jimmy said can eat you alive and I said no and he said yes and I said no and he said yeah then the teacher came out andshe said no they don't so I won." And with that said the little girl gave me the most biggest hug I've ever received. Not that I've received many…I have a policy you know.

I wrapped my arms around her and closed my eyes to try to stop a tear from leaping out. Didn't work.

I pulled back and smiled. Even though the timings not right, this was one of the best days of my life coming right after the day I told Casey about my feelings for her and she told me she felt the same.

**Casey POV**

She asked me more questions and I think I gave a clear response to all of them. I don't know. I was too busy thinking about Derek and all the days we spent together. Unfortunately, the one most remembered was the day I got put in my place and the day I walked out.

I still wonder to this day what it would have been like to stay with Derek. I wouldn't have fame and probably not that much money, but it wouldn't matter! We would be finishing off our courses in about six months and both would receive a degree. We'd probably rent a small apartment and talk about starting a family. A family with Derek. Dysfunctional, but just the way that I like it.

"Well that's all the time we have today, but tune in next time to see how Brad Pitt has been surviving these past years! I'm Shana Sparks…"

"…and I'm Casey McDonald" I've watched the show enough to know I was supposed to say my name…

"…and this was time with the Sparks!"

You could hear music in the background and a signaled applause before the director said "Cut! Great show everyone. I'm going home now to five children, a constipated dog, and a gold digging wife. Wish me luck."

I walked off the stage to shake hands with everyone and to get praised. I took a few pictures, gave autographs, and received the collector's addition of the Sparks Show which I gladly appreciated.

Now to go home, pop it in, and sulk on how I wish I could get this stuff from Derek and not random people. Oh yeah…and pray.

**Derek's POV**

I heard applause from the T.V so I guess the show went off. Deranda skipped over to it and turned the channel to PBS kids [Good thing you don't need cable to authorize that channel

"Ok, the show just went off. Maybe we should call Casey now." I heard Victoria say motioning towards the phone.

I felt sick to my stomach and could feel a major headache coming on, but I knew I had to.

"Uh yeah, so do you have the number?" I asked half hoping she doesn't.

"Oh yeah…no, not really. Remember, I was trying to avoid her!" Victoria replied.

Boy was I relieved.

"Wait, shouldn't you have it? I mean, you lived together through most of your High School year." Victoria asked.

"Uh no, we…we don't talk much." I jammed my hands into my pocket.

"Well we can't call Aunt Nora or anything so I don't know."

"Man, guess were sh-" I stopped once I remember Deranda was in the room.

"Maybe, we need another plan." I simply stated.

I bit my lip and thought of another possibility. That's when I remembered my source. They wouldn't ask questions to why I needed it, they'd just help. I talked to them just this morning, but looks like they'll be receiving another call.

I had to call Edwin and Lizzie.

**How'd you like it? I'm updating the next two chapters tomorrow and also updating two chapters of 'Belly Dance Around My Heart' so look out for those and review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LWD or the cast and crew that play the characters. I only own who and what you do not recognize.

**I bit my lip and thought of another possibility. That is when I remembered my source. They wouldn't ask questions to why I needed it, they'd just help. I talked to them just this morning, but looks like they'll be receiving another call.**

**I had to call Edwin and Lizzie.**

**Derek's POV**

Why is it so hard to pick up the phone and dial their number? I mean, I JUST talked to them this morning! Maybe it's the reason why I'm dialing the number.

"So, were screwed huh?" Victoria laced as she twirled the phone in her hand.

I grabbed the phone and took in a deep breath. "Not yet."

I slowly[like at least 5 minutes had past before I dialed the number to Edwin and Lizzie's apartment.

Its funny how Casey and I had to get a dorm room, but they got an apartment.

No it was not because they are together [which surprised us by the way. They had WAY too good of a relationship.

Its because my dad and Nora were sure they wouldn't kill each other like me and Case. If only they knew…

I could just ask to stay with them, but they only have a one bedroom and they need time to study. Yep that's right, I think of others first.

My heart began to beat faster as the phone started to ring. I don't know whether I wanted them to answer it or for it to go to voice mail, but I guess it doesn't matter because Lizzie picked up the phone.

"WHAT?" Lizzie screeched in a more than angry kind of voice.

"Well sorry for trying to see what's up with you too."

"Oh no, sorry Derek! I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Edwin." She said apologetically. 'Wait, didn't we talk to you this morning? Hold on I'll put you on speaker!" I heard a click indicating that I was on speaker.

"Aw Liz, I only get to call you once a day?" I asked jokingly.

"As if Derek! You only call us once a month. Twice if you need me to go on a double date with the ugly sister you set up!" I heard Edwin roar.

Lizzie growled. Maybe there is hope for them…

"Hey, Trish wasn't ugly! She was born with that hairy moldy think she calls a face!" I argued.

Victoria stared at me as in stating 'Get to the freaking point!'

"Um, but I was calling to ask for a favor." I startled.

"No surprise there." Lizzie stated.

I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

"I um…I kinda need Ca...I need" I scratched my head and bit my lip.

"WE NEED CASEY'S NUMBER LIZ" Victoria grabbed the phone and yelled in it causing Deranda to jump, me to drop all blood from my head and I'm sure Lizzie and Edwin to fall out.

I grabbed the phone back.

"Look, we need Casey's-" I started but got interrupted.

"You mean you and Victoria as the 'we'. The two persons Casey hates the most! How did this happen?" Edwin asked.

Well Edwin, after you left with the tape of us making out, you missed the part of me taking her up to my room and you know MADE A BABY!

"Listen, I just need he number. Can't you just give it to me and I'll explain later. Please, I am literally begging you and I don't beg for anything!" I pleaded.

I heard a huff a blow and fragments of a conversation through the speakerphone.

"Ok, since you ARE begging us, I guess we'll do it, but you have to tell us why later. We have to add it in our book… I mean err, were getting you off the hook." I heard Lizzie muffle.

They still keep a book? Wow…

She told me the number and I had to have thanked her a million times before she hung up on me. How rude, but then again…I've done it to her a million times before.

I stared at the number. This is the border between Casey and I communicating. Man, if calling Lizzie and Ed was hard, this was going to be tough.

"Are you going to call her or should I" Victoria grew impatient.

This chick is really starting to get on my nerves…

"I'm going to call her. Go check on Deranda ok? I haven't spoken to Casey in a while so were not on good patches. Maybe I should do this alone!" I spoke only a little above my normal voice.

She took the hint and took her and Deranda to the park. I heard Deranda ask why I wasn't coming and she just told her I was making a phone call.

**A** phone call? Just **A** phone call? If only she knew.

I wiped my face with both hands and started doing neck exercises. Ok, I can do this. I mean she's just Casey. Just Casey… just the most amazing girl in the whole World who I totally screwed my chances with. Just the love of my life.

Just Casey.

**Casey's POV**

I was at home watching some of the episodes of the DVD Sparks gave me with brownies and milk. Man was I going to get fat, but I could care less.

I let out a breath. I'm so bored. That's the only thing[not including the reason I took the job I hate about my job. The sameness. I come in, put work in boxes, make sure everyone's on track, and maybe model or go to an interview some days.

Other than that, boredom screws me over.

Yeah I could go on dates, but whats the point? I always have this bad habbit of comparing them with Derek.

They werent conceied enough. They didn't do that smirk. They didn't call me nicknames I would hate.

Stupid I know, but thats what I miss about him most.

I was just about to get up when the phone rang. Geez, could that person have called at another time.

**Derek's POV**

The phone rang…and rang...and rang.

I hear a pick up.

**Casey's POV**

Hello?

** Read and Review please.**


End file.
